


King of the Marches and Princess of the Sun.

by Manwe_Stark



Series: The Last Dragon-Redemption [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Cultural Differences, Edoras, Elia Martell Deserves Better, Elia Martell Lives, F/M, Foreign Language, Middle Earth, Rohan (Tolkien), Théodred (Tolkien) live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwe_Stark/pseuds/Manwe_Stark
Summary: A short one-shot from The Last Dragon-Redemption concerning Theodred, Eli, Rhaenys, Aegon and the children of Theodred and Eli, the twins Fordwin and Elfhilda .
Relationships: Elia Martell & Aegon Targaryen (Son of Elia) & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Elia Martell/Théodred (Tolkien)
Series: The Last Dragon-Redemption [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	King of the Marches and Princess of the Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> On the first anniversary of Theoden's death, King Theodred stands over his mound thinking about his life.

**March 15, 3020 year Third Age, Edoras, Rohan, Middle-earth**

He was standing in front of his father's mound, which was densely overgrown with Simbelmynë, a flower that often grew in the tombs of the kings of Rohan, even the tombs of his father Theoden and grandfather Thengel. Fifteen years had passed in advance when, amidst the forest of Fangorn, he saved them from an extremely tall knight who wanted them dead.

_Fifteen years have passed and we fell in love, we got married and had children together and then we ruled together as the king and queen of Rohan, I met her brothers, their children and father, we feasted together, fought, laughed and exchanged stories, I saw how many different Dorne from Rohan and how extraordinary that desert land is from our green steppes. I showed that I was a better husband for her than was Rhaegar Targaryen, who for the prophecy left his family and ran away with a girl who was still a child and whose actions led to the fall of the Targaryen family._

Much has changed for Rohan as well, as he develops a friendship with the United Kingdom of Arnor and Gondor with King Elessar and Queen Arwen as their rulers. He had heard that the king had given Rhaegar some lands in the north for his efforts, he didn't know exactly, and he didn't really care. Rhaegar might have regretted his actions and apologized to Elie, but that did not change if he had thought about his actions first. Theodred himself often thought about the pros and cons of any plans he made.

Each decision had its own consequences, good or bad, that you have to live with.

He threw the flower on his father's mound. He stared at him so much that he didn't hear Ela's footsteps until she grabbed his arm.  
\- There will be a feast soon, husband- she said, teasing her.

Theodred smiled at her.  
\- Thanks for the reminder, darling - he replied.  
He decided that every year on the anniversary of his father's death a feast would be held to celebrate his bravery and faithfulness. Many powerful people from Rohan came to the feast, as well as his cousins Eomer and Eowyn with her husband Faramir.

He sat at the top of the table on a chair on a dais with Elia next to him. Further afield, Fordwin and Elfhilda as well as Rhaenys, Aegon, Eomer, Eowyn and Faramir.

Theodred made a toast to his father, and the rest of them followed his example.  
  
He drank wine from Gondor and talked to his cousins, stepson and stepdaughter, and son and daughter. He had a strange feeling as if he was here with him and he was glad that his only son had the family he deserved.

_Father, you have done a lot for me. I will never forget it. May you find peace in that world and be happy with my mother._


End file.
